


Der Indianer

by aislingde



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: F/M, POV - Outsider, Tod im Kindsbett
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Ich war zehn oder elf Jahre alt, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Ich kann mich so gut daran erinnern, weil meine Mutter mich rügte. Es schickte sich nicht, einen Indianer anzustarren, schon gar nicht auf der offenen Straße.





	1. Kindheit

**Author's Note:**

> Enstanden April - November 2007 -  
> Winnetou mit anderen Augen gesehen  
> Personen: OFC, OMC, Winnetou  
> Beta: Birgitt - Vielen lieben Dank

Ich war zehn oder elf Jahre alt, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Ich kann mich so gut daran erinnern, weil meine Mutter mich rügte. Es schickte sich nicht, einen Indianer anzustarren, schon gar nicht auf der offenen Straße.

Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich hatte nur seine Haare bewundert. In der Sonne glänzende, schwarze Haare, die glatt bis zur Hüfte fielen.

Ich war so neidisch. In der Sonntagsschule hatte ich mir wenige Wochen zuvor von einem italienischen Einwandererkind Läuse geholt und meine Mutter hatte mir meine Haare abschneiden müssen.

 

Zwei Jahre später wurde ich auf ein Pferd aufmerksam gemacht. Ein rassiger schwarzer Hengst. Patrick wies mich auf dieses Tier hin. Er war ein Pferdenarr, der einen Blick dafür hatte, ob ein Besitzer sich um sein Pferd kümmerte.

Der Hengst stand – unangebunden – vor dem Gemischtwarenladen von Patricks Vater. Da das Tier statt eines Sattels nur eine Decke trug, vermutete er, dass es einem Indianer gehörte.

Ich wollte ihm zuerst nicht glauben. Die Wilden, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte, waren dreckig und ungepflegt. Ihre Tiere hatten meist blutige Striemen und waren verängstigt.

Die Rothäute kamen nur nach Lincoln, um im Saloon Whiskey zu kaufen und sich sinnlos zu betrinken – noch nie hatte ich einen von ihnen in einem anderen Geschäft gesehen.

Seit meine Mutter mich schickte, um Besorgungen zu machen, hatte ich gelernt, einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen.

Deswegen zog ich es vor, einige Minuten mit Patrick, der gerade den Bohlenweg kehrte, zu plaudern, statt den Laden zu betreten. Allein der Gedanke, wie unverschämt und begierig mich diese Rothaut anglotzen würde, ließ mich schaudern.

Als der Indianer mit seinen Einkäufen das Geschäft verließ, erkannte ich ihn an seinen Haaren wieder. Sie waren immer noch sehr lang und bedeckten seinen Rücken wie ein Tuch.

Mir fiel zudem auf, wie gepflegt seine Kleidung war; nur wenige Männer des Ortes zogen sich so sauber an und auch nur, wenn sie sonntags zur Kirche gingen.

Der Indianer blickte nicht nach links oder rechts, sondern ging direkt zu seinem Hengst, streichelte ihm über die Nüstern und legte dann die Packtasche auf den Rücken des Tieres.

Ohne uns zu beachten, schwang er sich hoch und lenkte den Hengst mit einem Schenkeldruck auf die Straße.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, torkelte genau in diesem Moment ein sturzbetrunkener Indianer aus dem Saloon direkt vor die Hufe des Hengstes.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich damals von ihm für eine Reaktion erwartet hatte, heute kann ich mich genau erinnern, dass er sich beschämt abwandte.

Es war der Moment, in dem mein Interesse für ihn erwachte und ich mehr über ihn erfahren wollte.

Ich versuchte, über Patrick herauszufinden, wer er war und was ihn in unseren Ort trieb. Patrick war drei Jahre älter als ich und ging bei seinem Vater in die Lehre. Doch er tat meine Frage solange als ‚Kinderei' ab, bis ich ihn mit einem selbstgebackenen Kuchen bestach.

Im Tausch gegen die Süßigkeit erzählte er mir, dass der Indianer immer Gewürze, Bücher und einige Zeitschriften abholte, die er bestellt und auch im Voraus bezahlt hatte. Einen Namen fand er nicht heraus, da in der Bestellliste nur ‚der Indianer' stand.

Genauso wenig konnte Patrick mir sagen, welche Literatur der Indianer kaufte. Die Titel der letzten Bestellung waren durchgestrichen worden und nicht mehr leserlich. Die neue Bestellung enthielt zwei Titel – doch keiner war auf englisch.

 

Als der Indianer das nächste Mal seine Sachen abholte, verpasste ich ihn.

Ich jammerte darüber so sehr, dass Patrick sich meiner erbarmte.

Er stahl sich jedes Mal, wenn der Indianer den Laden betrat, fort, um mir Bescheid zu sagen – ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, ohne sich Ärger mit seinem Vater einzuhandeln.

Meistens konnte ich mein Elternhaus nicht verlassen, da meine Mutter mich in der Haushaltsführung unterwies und ich viel zu tun hatte. Mein Vater verdiente als Schmied ganz gut, aber neben dem Gesellen in der Werkstatt hatten wir nur ein Hausmädchen, das für die groben Arbeiten zuständig war.

Ich nahm mir immer die Zeit, aus dem Fenster zu schauen und den Indianer zu beobachten. Das Geschäft von Patricks Vater lag schräg gegenüber von unserem Haus und ich hatte vom ersten Stock aus einen guten Blick.

Der Indianer war schön anzusehen. Nicht nur wegen der langen Haare. Er war noch nicht alt, vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre und seine Haut hatte einen matten Bronzeton. Er war von schlankem Wuchs und seine Gesichtszüge waren für einen Wilden sehr edel, nicht so verkommen wie die der Säufer im Saloon.

Nie sah ich ihn lächeln. Immer war seine Miene ernst, manchmal wirkte er traurig – das war, wenn die bestellten Zeitschriften nicht den Weg in unseren Ort geschafft hatten. Patrick hielt mich auch darüber auf dem Laufenden.

Immer wenn ich den Indianer sah, verspürte ich den Wunsch, zu ihm zu gehen und etwas Törichtes zu sagen, damit er lächelte. Doch ich wusste zu genau, was passieren würde, wenn meine Eltern davon erführen.

Vater würde mich grün und blau schlagen, vielleicht sogar den Gürtel benutzen. Mutter würde jammern und wehklagen, mir endlose Predigten über das Verhalten einer anständigen jungen Frau halten. Sie würde lamentieren, dass kein Mann sich ernsthaft für eine Frau interessieren würde, die schamlos mit einer dreckigen Rothaut poussiert.

So blieb es bei meinen Träumen, in denen ich mich fragte, wie er aussah, wenn er lächelte,

und wie seine Stimme wohl klang. Zwei Jahre lang, in denen ich ihn alle drei Monate für wenige Minuten sah.

 

Als meine Mutter ihr zweites Kind erwartete – jahrelang hatte sie vergeblich gehofft, schwanger zu werden -, blieb sie zu Hause, legte auf Anraten des Doktors ihre Beine hoch und ließ mich alle Besorgungen erledigen, die sie früher selbst erledigt hatte.

Es war eine Freiheit, die ich gar nicht kannte. Ich nutzte sie nicht zu sehr aus, um sie nicht zu gefährden.

Einzig, wenn ich zum Einkaufen in den Gemischtwarenladen ging, blieb ich länger. Patrick nahm sich viel Zeit, mich zu bedienen.

So auch an diesem Tag. Wir sprachen über unwichtige Dinge, er brachte mich mehrfach zum Lachen und als ich gehen musste, um spitze Bemerkungen meiner Mutter zu vermeiden, drehte ich mich vor der Tür um, um Patrick zuzuwinken. Lachend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Ich drehte mich schwungvoll um, um nach Hause zu eilen, da stieß ich auf ein Hindernis.

Es war nicht die Tür, sondern jemand, der gerade das Geschäft betreten hatte. Ich hatte ihn einfach nicht gehört.

Es war nicht schmerzhaft, aber ich ließ mit einem erschreckten Ausruf meinen Korb fallen und er kippte um.

Dann erkannte ich, mit wem ich zusammengestoßen war.

Der Indianer musterte mich mit besorgter Mine.

„Haben Sie sich weh getan? Kann Winnetou helfen?“

Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht feuerheiß wurde. Verlegen bückte ich mich, um die herausgefallenen Einkäufe aufzuheben.

„Danke, mir geht es gut“, presste ich heraus und fischte nach einem Apfel, der unter ein Regal gekullert war.

Zu meiner absoluten Überraschung bückte er sich, half mir beim Einsammeln der Einkäufe, reichte mir anschließend den Korb und hielt mir die Tür auf, damit ich hinaustreten konnte.

Meine Dankesworte waren kaum mehr als ein Gestammel. Nicht nur mein Gesicht, nein auch meine Ohrenspitzen müssen hochrot gewesen sein.

Als ich mit gerafften Röcken die Straße überquerte, kam ich mir wie ein kleines Kind vor.

Da wollte ich ihn seit Jahren kennen lernen und mehr über ihn erfahren und im entscheidenden Augenblick machte ich alles falsch.

Er musste mich wirklich für ein törichtes kleines Mädchen halten, das Angst vor jedem Indianer hat. Dabei hatte ich inzwischen zu unterscheiden gelernt.

 

Den Rest des Tages hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, über den Vorfall nachzudenken, zu sehr spannten mich meine Pflichten ein.

Abends im Bett tat ich es umso gründlicher.

Er hatte mir seinen Namen gesagt! Mein Herz klopfte allein bei dem Gedanken an seine Stimme schneller. Sie war dunkel und samtig.

Als wir so nah zusammen gestanden hatten, hatte ich ihn auch riechen können Er roch nicht nach Schweiß und Tabak, wie die meisten Männer, sondern nach wilden Kräutern. Es war ein angenehmer Geruch.

Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, aber vielleicht hatte er wirklich gelächelt, als er mir die Tür aufgehalten hatte.

Doch was würde passieren, wenn meine Eltern von dem Vorfall erfuhren? Lincoln war klein und ich war einem Indianer näher gekommen, als es schicklich war – auch wenn ich es nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle. Bei jedem Kunden, der Vaters Werkstatt betrat, hatte ich Angst, dass er von dem Vorfall im Gemischtwarenladen erzählen würde. Doch es passierte nichts.

Auch Mutter verhielt sich wie immer. Sie schickte mich zur Pfarrsitzung, ließ mich die alte Frau Baker versorgen und sorgte dafür, dass ich immer beschäftigt war.

Als ich wieder zum Einkaufen geschickt wurde, wollte ich Patrick auf den Vorfall ansprechen, doch er musste eine Lieferung einräumen und ich wurde von seinem Vater bedient.

Zeit zum Plaudern hatten Patrick leider nicht.

Auch beim nächsten Einkauf ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, mit Patrick zu reden – es waren zu viele andere Kunden anwesend.

Danach war zu viel Zeit verstrichen und ich traute mich nicht, darüber mit Patrick zu sprechen, hatte Angst, von ihm als seltsam abgetan zu werden.

 

Die Schwangerschaft meiner Mutter verlief nicht gut und der Arzt hatte ihr Bettruhe verordnet. So war ich jetzt nicht nur für den Haushalt verantwortlich, nein, ich musste jede freie Minute am Bett meiner Mutter sitzen und ihr Gesellschaft leisten.

Anfangs empfand ich es als angenehm, mit einer Handarbeit beschäftigt bei ihr zu sein. Doch je weiter die Schwangerschaft fortschritt, umso unleidlicher wurde meine Mutter.

Meine Stickerei war ihr nicht fein genug und das Essen schmeckte ihr nicht mehr. Mal behauptete sie, dass es versalzen, dann warf sie mir vor, dass es verkocht sei.

Und es wurde mit jedem Tag schlimmer. Sie jammerte, dass ihr alles weh tue und dass Vater schuld sei, dass sie mit fast vierzig noch ein Kind austragen musste.

Dabei hatte sie sich anfangs so auf das Baby gefreut.

Vater floh aus der Wohnung, wann immer er konnte. Er nahm mehr Aufträge an, als er eigentlich bewältigen konnte, und blieb bis spät in die Nacht in der Schmiede.

Er schlief in der Wohnstube auf der Couch - weil er Mutter nicht belästigen wollte.

Ich konnte nicht fliehen. Wenn sie mich schickte, Besorgungen zu erledigen, und ich blieb länger weg, als sie es für angemessen hielt, überschüttete sie mich mit Vorwürfen.

Selbst an ein Gespräch mit Patrick war nicht zu denken. Unsere Unterhaltungen bestanden nur aus höflichen Floskeln.

Auch abends wollte meine Mutter nicht allein sein, da Unterleibschmerzen und die Tritte des Babys sie vom Schlafen abhielten. Wenn sie mich endlich entließ, fiel ich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

 

Nach mir unendlich erscheinenden Monaten setzten bei meiner Mutter an einem sonnigen Oktobermorgen endlich die Wehen ein. Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass es endete und jetzt war es zwei Wochen zu früh.

Doktor Brown hatte mir die Anweisung gegeben, ihn sofort zu rufen, wenn sich der Zustand meiner Mutter änderte.

Leider war er an dem Tag auswärts unterwegs, um einen vom Pferd gefallenen Cowboy zu verarzten.

Während wir auf ihn warteten, folgte ich den Anweisungen der Hebamme, brachte immer wieder frisches Wasser ins Schlafzimmer und wechselte mehrfach die Bettwäsche. Wenn sie mich nicht brauchte, setzte ich mich in eine Ecke und versuchte, nicht im Weg zu sein.

Es war ein verstörender Tag. Meine Mutter lag im Bett, stöhnte und schrie vor Schmerzen und die Hebamme sprach immer wieder beruhigend auf sie ein.

Das Baby lag wohl nicht richtig und deswegen gab es Probleme.

Es war später Abend, als der Doktor eintraf.

Als Erstes verwies er mich des Zimmers: Er wollte, dass ich die Nacht bei einer Freundin verbrachte, aber ich weigerte mich. Ich kümmerte mich stattdessen um meinen Vater, der händeringend in der Wohnstube saß.

Wir hörten, wie die Schreie meiner Mutter immer schwächer wurden und schließlich ganz verebbten.

Ich wusste nicht viel über das Kinderkriegen, aber genug, um zu wissen, dass die Stille ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen war.

 

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages verließ Doktor Brown das Schlafzimmer und teilte meinem Vater mit, dass er einen Stammhalter bekommen hatte, seine Frau noch lebte, aber sie die nächsten Stunden wohl nicht überstehen würde. Sie hatte zu viel Blut verloren.

Mein Vater schluckte, einmal, zweimal. Sein Gesicht wurde aschweiß. Er stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihm und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir.

Meine Stickerei lag noch immer ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Nachttisch und Mutter lag auf ihrer Seite des Bettes.

Ihr Gesicht hatte eine gelbliche Blässe, die mich an einen schlecht geratenen Brotteig erinnerte. Mutter schien zu schlafen und im Arm hielt sie das Kind.

Als mein Vater sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzte, schlug sie ihre Augen auf und lächelte ihn an.

Nach all den Monaten, in denen sie so unleidlich gewesen war, wirkte sie jetzt glücklich und entspannt. Es war so falsch.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, konnte einfach nicht dastehen und zusehen, wie sie starb.

Ich schaffte es noch, die Tür leise hinter mir zu schließen. Wie ich in den hintersten Lagerraum des Gemischtwarenladens kam, weiß ich nicht. Auch nicht, wie lange ich dort saß und weinte.

Irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr und mein Taschentuch war so durchweicht, dass ich es auswringen konnte.

Mit dem Saum eines Unterrockes fuhr ich über mein Gesicht, um die Feuchtigkeit abzuwischen. Ich stand auf und zupfte meine Röcke zurecht.

Wenn ich unbemerkt in den Lagerraum gekommen war, musste ich ihn auch ungesehen verlassen können. Vielleicht wäre es mir auch gelungen, wenn nur Patrick oder sein Vater hinter dem Tresen gestanden hätten. Aber es war noch Kundschaft dar. Nicht einer unserer Nachbarn, sondern der Indianer, Winnetou. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, kaum dass ich den hinteren Teil des Geschäfts betreten hatte.

Wie ein verängstigtes Tier starrte ich ihn an und achtete nicht auf meine Bewegungen, so dass ich mit meinem Rock eine Dose umwarf.

Da wurde auch Patrick auf mich aufmerksam.

„Beth! Was machst du denn hier? Dein Vater sucht dich!“

Er vergaß wohl, dass er eigentlich den Indianer bedienen musste, kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm.

Die Tränen, die ich versiegt geglaubt hatte, traten wieder in meine Augen.

„Ist sie...?“ Ich stotterte, konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Als er mir unbeholfen eine Strähne, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht wischte und dabei meinem Blick auswich, wusste ich genug.

Geborgen in seinen Armen, brach ich erneut in Tränen aus. Patrick hielt mich einfach nur fest.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis mein Schluchzen leiser wurde. Ich hatte schon zuviel geweint.

Patrick ließ mich los, kramte in seiner Hosentasche und reichte mir sein Taschentuch.

Ich wischte die Tränen weg, schnäuzte und gab ihm das Tuch zurück.

„Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, für dein Taschentuch, für alles.“

„Nicht dafür.“ Verlegen kratzte er sich den Nacken. „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause und wenn du mir unbedingt danken willst, kannst du mir ja einen Kuchen backen.“

Mir war klar, dass er mich nicht nur bis zur Haustür bringen würde, sondern mir auch bei dem sicher folgenden Gespräch mit meinem Vater beistehen wollte.

Er gab mir keine Gelegenheit abzulehnen, nahm meine Hand und zog mich zum Ausgang.

Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass es bereits dämmerte. Es musste ein schöner Herbsttag gewesen sein; der Sonnenuntergang war farbenprächtig.

Ich wollte schon die Straße überqueren, als ich den Hengst vor dem Geschäft bemerkte.

Der Indianer musste von weit her kommen, denn im Licht der untergehenden Sonne konnte ich die feine Sandschicht sehen, mit der das Tier bedeckt war.

Sand wie es ihn hier nicht gab.

Ich blieb stehen und löste meine Hand aus Patricks Griff.

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe. Doch zu Hause muss ich allein klar kommen. Vater wird sich nur noch mehr aufregen, wenn du mitkommst.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Patrick war nicht überzeugt.

„Ja, er ist halt so. Außerdem hast du Kundschaft, von der ich dich schon lang genug abgehalten habe. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn dein Vater erfährt, dass du mich getröstet hast, statt Geld zu verdienen. Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn er dir den Lohn kürzt.“

„Von dem Bisschen, was ich bekomme, kann er mir nichts abziehen. Du brauchst wirklich keinen Beistand?“

„Nein. Ich komme klar, muss klar kommen.“

„Wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Wenn mein Vater mich lässt, werde ich zur Beerdigung kommen, damit du nicht ganz alleine bist.“

Ich nickte und ging. Vor der Haustür drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Von Patrick war nichts mehr zu sehen, doch ich entdeckte den Indianer, der im Schatten des Vordaches stand. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er mich beobachtete.

Angesichts dieser törichten Empfindung schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging ins Haus.

 

Meinen Vater fand ich in der Wohnstube, zusammen mit Pater Bush und einer Flasche Whiskey.

Der Pater redete leise auf ihn ein, währenddessen trank mein Vater immer wieder einen Schluck. So leer wie die Flasche war, war es nicht das erste Glas, und als er mich ansah, wusste ich, dass er sehr betrunken war. Etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm erlebt hatte.

„Wo warst du? Warum hast du deine Mutter in ihrer schwersten Stunde allein gelassen?“

Mein Vater stand auf und musste sich am Stuhl abstützen, damit er nicht umfiel. Als er es schaffte, sich aufrecht zu halten, kippte er den Inhalt des Glases herunter, dann warf er es nach mir.

Er war so betrunken, dass das Glas zwei Meter von mir entfernt an der Wand zerschellte.

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn furchtsam an.

Mein Vater war immer streng gewesen, doch nie hatte er versucht, mich zu schlagen, hatte immer nur damit gedroht.

Pater Bush stellte sich zwischen uns.

„Mr. O'Braily, beruhigen Sie sich. Bedenken Sie, wie jung Ihre Tochter ist. Es war einfach zu viel für sie. Gehen Sie schlafen, ich bereite alles für die Beerdigung morgen vor. Sie brauchen sich um nichts zu kümmern.“

Der Pater versuchte zu vermitteln. Vergeblich.

„Sie hat meine Heather im Stich gelassen. Sie wollte mit Beth sprechen, aber ich konnte meine Tochter nicht finden, weil sie feige weggelaufen war!“

„Wer ist denn die letzten Monate fortgelaufen? Ich musste jede ihrer Launen ertragen, während du zu viel Arbeit vorgetäuscht hast, sogar nachts ihre Gesellschaft gemieden hast.“

Ich wusste sofort, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund und wartete auf die Schläge, die mein Vater jetzt bestimmt nicht zurückhalten würde.

Doch sie kamen nicht. Mein Vater sah mich einen Augenblick verständnislos an, dann sackte er in sich zusammen, tastete nach der Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Mr. O'Braily. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es reicht?“ Der Pater gab nicht auf. „Miss Beth, wo schläft er? Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Sie schauen nach Ihrem Bruder, für den wir auch noch einen Namen finden müssen.“

„Meine Mutter wollte das Baby Thomas oder Emily nennen. Nach ihren Eltern.“

„Thomas O'Braily also. Sobald Ihr Vater sich beruhigt hat und im Bett liegt, komme ich zu Ihnen und werde den Kleinen taufen. Die Wiege steht in Ihrem Zimmer. Die Hebamme versucht, eine Amme für Thomas zu finden. Sie hat ihm schon etwas Milch gegeben und er schlief, als sie ging. Sie ist jetzt bei einer anderen Patientin, wird aber so bald wie möglich zurückkommen, um Ihnen zu erklären, wie Sie ein Kleinkind versorgen müssen. Thomas wird all Ihre Liebe brauchen, um zu überleben.“

„Die wird er bekommen, Pater.“

 

Groß war mein Zimmer noch nie gewesen, mit der Wiege am Fenster war es überfüllt.

Ich schaute mir das Baby an.

Thomas schlief. Er wirkte so unschuldig und hilflos. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht für den Tod meiner Mutter verantwortlich machen, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte.

Stattdessen wusste ich von dem Moment an, dass ich ihn lieben würde.

Ein Räuspern ließ mich zusammenfahren. Pater Bush betrat den Raum und bat mich, Thomas hochzuheben. Er taufte ihn.

Es war eine schlichte Zeremonie, die mir sagte, dass er meinem Bruder nicht mehr als einige Tage gab. Ich schwor mir, dass ich alles tun würde, damit er überlebte.

Nachdem der Pater gegangen war, legte ich mich auf mein Bett, um mich kurz auszuruhen.

Ich wachte erst mitten in der Nach von Thomas kläglichem Wimmern auf.

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, war die Hebamme da und nahm ihn aus der Wiege. Ich war zu müde, um irgendetwas zu tun und schlief wieder ein.

 

Die Beerdigung war schrecklich. Vater war schon wieder betrunken und starrte in der Kirche finster vor sich hin. Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof sonderte er sich ab und blickte mich kein einziges Mal an.

Mir war es recht. Ich war noch nicht bereit, mich für meine Worte vom Vortag zu entschuldigen. Schließlich hatte ich die Wahrheit gesagt.

Nachdem mein Vater eine Handvoll Erde auf den mit nur wenigen Nägeln zusammengezimmerten Sarg geworfen hatte, drehte er sich um und ging zurück nach Lincoln.

Während ich die Beileidsbekundungen entgegennahm, konnte ich sehen, dass mein Vater nicht nach Hause ging, sondern den Saloon betrat.


	2. Jugend

Bisher hatte ich den Haushalt nur unter Anleitung meiner Mutter geführt; auch wenn sie in den letzten Wochen aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft ihr Bett schwerlich verlassen konnte, so zwang sie mir immer ihren Rat auf, den ich nun schmerzlich vermisste. Ich war voll verantwortlich für den Haushalt und musste mich auch noch um meinen kleinen Bruder kümmern.

Seit der Beerdigung weigerte mein Vater sich, sein Schlafzimmer zu betreten. Da ich in meinem Zimmer zu wenig Platz für Thomas' Sachen hatte, schlug ich beim Abendessen vor, die Zimmer zu tauschen. Ohne mich anzusehen, nickte er und schaufelte weiter das Essen in sich hinein.

Eine der Huren aus dem Saloon, Carol, hatte an dem Tag, als meine Mutter starb, eine Totgeburt erlitten. Für viel Geld erklärte sie sich bereit, ihre Milch an Thomas abzugeben.

Doch selbst wenn die Hebamme Thomas die Flasche gab, wurde viel zu viel von der kostbaren Flüssigkeit verschüttet.

Als Thomas immer schwächer wurde, schlug die Hebamme vor, dass mein Bruder direkt von der Hure gesäugt werden sollte.

Meine Mutter hatte mich vor den Huren und ihrem liederlichen Lebenswandel gewarnt. Ich war nicht glücklich, dass so eine Frau mein Haus betreten sollte, stimmte aber nach kurzer Überlegung zu – sie im Saloon aufzusuchen, war vollkommen unmöglich.

Mein Vater reagierte völlig anders. Als man ihm sagte, woher die Milch für seinen Sohn kam, hatte er nur genickt, eine Flasche Whiskey geleert und zwei Tage Kopfschmerzen gehabt.

Als er erfuhr, dass das Weibsbild jeden Tag sein Haus betreten würde, bekam er einen Tobsuchtsanfall und verschwand im Saloon, um sich die Frau vorzuknöpfen.

Was auch immer dort passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Als mein Vater spät in der Nacht zurückkam, stimmte er zu, dass die Hure sein Haus betrat.

Sie kam nur tagsüber. Wenn sie arbeitete, musste ich Thomas mit der Flasche füttern.

Zuerst wollte ich mich weigern, mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein, doch meine Sorge um Thomas obsiegte. Was, wenn sie ihn falsch hielt, oder grob zu ihm war?

So blieb ich bei ihr, wenn sie meinem Bruder die Brust gab.

Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen behandelte Carol ihn wie ein kostbares Kleinod, vergötterte ihn geradezu. So kam es, dass wir anfingen, uns über belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten.

Nach einigen Wochen wurden unsere Gespräche tiefgründiger, wir redeten über unsere Sorgen und Probleme. Das stimmte nicht ganz: Ich erzählte ihr von den täglichen Krisen in meinem Haushalt, dass mein Vater mir nicht genug Geld für die Haushaltsführung gab, die Magd aufmüpfig war und mir Widerworte gab, nur weil ich zehn Jahre jünger als sie war. Inzwischen wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich mit ihr machen sollte, ich war auf sie angewiesen und konnte sie nicht einfach entlassen.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte ich Carol all meine Sorgen und Probleme erzählt. Helfen konnte sie mir nicht – als Hure hatte sie von der Haushaltsführung keine Ahnung, aber allein, dass sie sitzen blieb und zuhörte, half mir.

Irgendwann redete auch Carol. Von den Demütigungen, die sich der Saloonbesitzer für die Mädchen ausdachte, und von der Verzweiflung, sich an Männer verkaufen zu müssen.

Es entwickelte sich fast so etwas wie eine Freundschaft – nur dass ich nicht mit einer Hure befreundet sein durfte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, von den anderen Bewohnern Lincolns geschnitten zu werden.

So beschränkte ich mich darauf, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie bei uns immer etwas zu essen bekam, Carol war entsetzlich dünn. Doch nie aß sie mehr als ein paar Bissen.

Wenn ich ihr in der Stadt begegnete, wechselte ich – wie jede anständige Frau – die Straßenseite.

 

Mein Vater arrangierte sich mit der Situation. Tagsüber war er in der Schmiede und wenn er abends in die Wohnung kam, war Carol schon weg.

Mit mir sprach er nur das Nötigste. Einige Tage nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte ich versucht, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch er hatte sich umgedreht und den Raum verlassen.

Spät in der Nacht hörte ich, wie er torkelnd durch die Wohnung lief.

Seitdem schwiegen wir uns an.

 

Anfang Dezember schlug das Wetter um.

Es wurde bitterkalt. Nicht die klirrende Kälte, wie wir sie sonst kannten. Es war nass, neblig und windig und in den Bergen fiel viel Schnee.

Die Nässe zog durch alle Ritzen, dass sich selbst die Kleider in den Schränken klamm anfühlten, und machte es fast unmöglich, die Räume zu warm zu halten.

Ich stopfte Zeitungen in die Spalten der Außenwände und schaffte es, wenigstens die Küche ausreichend zu heizen. Dorthin stellte ich Thomas Wiege, damit der Kleine sich nicht erkältete.

 

Andere waren nicht so glücklich. Patricks Vater bekam eine Lungenentzündung, nachdem er der alten Mrs. Smith geholfen hatte, ihren Wagen zu beladen.

Bis ins neue Jahr kämpfte er, dann verlor er.

Nach der Beerdigung übernahm Patrick das Geschäft.

Wann immer ich einkaufen kam, nahm er sich die Zeit, mit mir zu plaudern. Es gab niemanden mehr, der es uns hätte verbieten können.

 

Mitte Januar verließ Carol den Ort. Sie war auch krank geworden, Thomas vertrug ihre Milch nicht mehr und ich musste Kuhmilch nehmen und ihn mit der Flasche füttern. Die ersten Tage hielten wir es noch geheim, damit sie mich weiter besuchen konnte.

Aber als sie ihr schlechtes Aussehen auch mit viel Schminke nicht verdecken konnte, fand sie keine Kundschaft mehr und der Saloonbesitzer schmiss sie raus.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Lincoln zu verlassen, um woanders Arbeit zu suchen. Mein Angebot, bei mir zu bleiben, schlug sie aus.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise beobachtete ich von weitem, wie Carol in die Kutsche einstieg. Als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, wünschte ich ihr alles Gute und einen Mann, der sie trotz ihrer Vergangenheit lieben konnte.

Auf dem Rückweg starrte ich trübsinnig vor mich hin. Ohne Carol würde es für mich wieder so einsam werden, wie es früher gewesen war. Ich würde die Gespräche mit ihr sehr vermissen.

Ich wollte die Haustür aufschließen, als ich vor Patricks Geschäft den schwarzen Hengst stehen sah.

Ich zögerte einen Moment, dann fasste ich mir ein Herz und ging in den Laden.

Ich hatte die letzten Wochen bei Patrick anschreiben lassen, da ich mit meinem Vater immer um das Haushaltsgeld kämpfen musste.

Immer wenn ich nach Geld fragte, um Carol und andere Rechnungen zu bezahlen, warf er mir vor, nicht wirtschaften zu können und das Geld zu verpulvern. Dabei verdiente er mehr als genug – schließlich hatte er sich seit Mutters Tod in seine Arbeit vergraben.

So ein Gespräch musste ich heute wieder führen, da ich der Magd ihr Gehalt geben musste. Da konnte ich mir auch gleich von Patrick aufrechnen lassen, wie viel ich im schuldete, und ihn am nächsten Tag bezahlen. Vorausgesetzt mein Vater ließ mich nicht einfach ohne Geld stehen und ging in den Saloon, um sich zu betrinken.

Patrick stand hinter der Theke und bediente den Indianer. Ich ging einen Schritt näher, um wieder einmal sein Haar zu bewundern. Dabei fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, dass sein einziger Schmuck eine Feder war. Er war weder mit dem Firlefanz behängt, den die meisten Indianer mitschleppten, noch trug er Skalps am Gürtel.

„...die Pässe sind durch den frühen und harten Winter unpassierbar. Wir werden aus Santa Fe wahrscheinlich nicht vor Ende April, Anfang Mai beliefert werden. Es tut mir leid. Im Gegensatz zu den Zeitschriften habe ich alle Medikamente vorrätig.“

„Dann ist Winnetou nicht vergeblich hergekommen.“

Das edle Gesicht war ausdruckslos und doch... Seltsamerweise hatte ich den Eindruck, dass die Bücher für ihn viel mehr bedeuteten als das Lesevergnügen an einem langen Winterabend.

„Das macht 16 Dollar und 52 Cent.“

Aus einem Beutel holte der Indianer einen kleinen Goldklumpen, den er Patrick reichte.

„Das müsste auch den Wert meiner neuen Bestellung decken.“ Er reichte Patrick einen Zettel.

Zuerst wog Patrick das Gold, dann las er die recht kurze Liste und nickte.

„Ich muss es aber in Santa Fe bestellen. Bevor die Pässe nicht frei sind, geht gar nichts. Vor Juni werden wir die Sachen nicht hier haben.“

„Winnetou wird dann da sein.“

Der Indianer neigte sein Haupt und verließ das Geschäft.

Ich blickte ihm durch das Fenster hinterher, bis er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwang und fort ritt.

Danach war ich die einzige Kundin.

„Ich hasse es, lügen zu müssen. Besonders bei ihm.“

„Was ist?“ Verständnislos sah ich Patrick an.

„Er hatte schon im Oktober bei mir bestellt, ich kann mich ganz genau erinnern. Statt dem nächsten Kurier die Bestellung mitzugeben, hat Vater den Zettel mehrere Wochen liegen lassen und sich erst Mitte November darum gekümmert. Nur weil er eine Rothaut ist. Dabei zahlt er nicht nur im Voraus, sondern auch noch wesentlich mehr als jeder andere. Das wird sich ändern.“

Mir gefiel es, wie energisch Patrick wurde. Dabei fiel mir der Schatten auf seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte auf. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, dass er nicht nur den ersten Flaum, sondern anständigen Bartwuchs hatte?

Was waren das für Gedanken? Verlegen räusperte ich mich und wechselte das Thema.

„Kannst du ausrechnen, wie viel bei dir angeschrieben ist? Ich bekomme heute Abend das Haushaltsgeld, dann kann ich morgen früh meine Schulden begleichen.“

„Ich hoffe, dass du dich deswegen nicht zu sehr mit ihm streiten wirst.“

„Wieso sollte ich, ich sag ihm, wie viel Geld ich brauche. Dann gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens, er gibt es mir und verlässt wütend die Wohnung, oder zweitens er verlässt wütend die Wohnung, ohne mir Geld zu geben. Jetzt, wo Carol weg ist, wird er wohl in den Saloon gehen, dort Bekannte treffen und sich über seine verschwenderische Tochter beklagen.“

Dass er dabei viel zu viel trinken würde, brauchte ich nicht extra zu erwähnen.

Patrick griff unter die Theke und holte das dicke Buch hervor, in dem schon sein Vater peinlich genau notiert hatte, wer was anschreiben ließ.

Er nahm ein Blatt und rechnete.

„Ihr schuldet uns 35 Dollar und 43 Cent.“

„Bitte?“

Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Außer Mehl, Gemüse und einem halben Pfund Kaffee für meinen Vater hatte ich in den letzten Wochen nicht viel gekauft. Ich hatte mit ungefähr zehn Dollar gerechnet.

„Es tut mir leid, Beth, der Betrag stimmt.“ Patrick drehte das Buch um, damit ich es mir ansehen konnte. „Dein Vater war in den letzten Wochen mehrfach hier gewesen und hat Whiskey gekauft und ihn anschreiben lassen. Ich habe ihn sogar unterschreiben lassen, damit er nicht behaupten kann, dass ich lüge.“

Es stimmte. Es war die Schrift meines Vaters. Aber wieso musste er unterschreiben? Patrick hatte es noch nie von mir verlangt.

Die älteste Unterschrift lag zwei Wochen zurück.

„Hat er ... hat er vorher schon Alkohol gekauft und ihn bar bezahlt?“

Das würde erklären, warum er mir nie Geld geben wollte. Mein Vater verdiente gut, aber nicht gut genug, um solche Mengen Alkohol zu bezahlen.

„Ja, seit dem Tod deiner Mutter kommt er regelmäßig. Ich habe versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber auf mich hört er nicht. Soweit ich weiß, hat er öfters seine Mittagspausen im Saloon verbracht, um weder dich noch die Hure zu sehen. Er hat auch dort anschreiben lassen.“

„Warum hast du es mir nicht schon eher gesagt, warum hast du überhaupt zugelassen, dass er diese Summen ausgibt, ihn anschreiben lassen?“

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Mein Vater hat ihm vor Jahren ein Kreditlimit von sechzig Dollar eingeräumt und davon wusste dein Vater. Ich habe das Geschäft gerade erst übernommen und kann es mir nicht leisten, dass man mir nachsagt, mich nicht an die Abmachungen meines Vaters zu halten.“ Patrick zuckte mit den Achseln. „Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, dass er zahlen würde, bevor du fragst. Du hast genug Sorgen, da wollte ich dich nicht auch noch damit belasten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihm den Alkohol verkauft habe, Beth.“

So zerknirscht, wie er mich ansah, konnte ich ihm gar nicht böse sein. Es war auch nicht seine Schuld – er war Geschäftsmann und dazu gehörte es auch, Alkohol an Männer zu verkaufen, die eigentlich kein Geld dafür hatten.

„Schon gut. Unsere Probleme gehen dich auch nichts an. Aber kannst du mir einen Wunsch erfüllen?“

Mir war zum Heulen, aber ich schluckte die Tränen herunter und sah Patrick bittend an.

Er lächelte warm zurück.

„Dir kann ich keinen Wunsch abschlagen.“

„Händige meinem Vater keinen Alkohol mehr aus. Selbst wenn er dich mit der Schrotflinte bedroht, gib ihm nichts. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er unser Leben zugrunde säuft.“

„Du weißt, was das für dich bedeutet, wenn er erfährt, dass du es veranlasst hast?“

„Ja, und ich bin bereit, dafür zu kämpfen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, was meine Mutter über Säufer gepredigt hat, und es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen Vater daran erinnere.“

Mein Leben war schon nicht leicht, aber die Vorstellung, ohne Geld dazustehen, mit einem Vater, der nur besoffen in der Ecke lag, und nicht zu wissen, wovon ich am nächsten Tag etwas zu Essen organisieren sollte... Carols Erzählung über ihr Schicksal wurde plötzlich schrecklich realistisch und das wollte ich nicht zulassen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es das Richtige ist? Er ist dein Vater und er kann dich grün und blau prügeln, damit du seinem Willen folgst. Ich will nicht, dass er dir weh tut.“

„Er wird mich nicht schlagen, nur drohen und mir Vorwürfe machen. Danke für deine Sorge. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe Thomas schon zu lange allein gelassen.“

„Pass auf dich auf.“

„Das werde ich, Thomas braucht mich.“

Patrick sah so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch stattdessen kratzte er sich im Nacken. Ich nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor ich rausging.

Statt nach Hause zu gehen, lenkte ich meine Schritte in Richtung Saloon.

 

Vor dem Gebäude stockte ich. Ich hatte Angst, vor dem, was nun kommen würde. Wie sollte ich es schaffen, den Wirt dazu zu bringen, meinem Vater keinen Alkohol zu verkaufen?

Außerdem hatte meine Mutter mir immer gepredigt, dass keine ehrbare Frau ihren Fuß über die Schwelle des Saloons setzen würde.

Ich wischte meine schweißfeuchten Hände an meinem Rock ab und hob den Kopf hoch. Bevor ich meine Hand auf die Schwingtür legte, blickte ich mich um und stellte fest, dass außer dem Hengst des Indianers kein mir bekanntes Tier angebunden war.

Wie auch – die wenigen Männer, die ich kannte, arbeiteten jetzt.

Ich trat über die Schwelle und musste würgen, schaffte es, nicht in den nächsten Spucknapf zu erbrechen.

Es stank erbärmlich. Nach abgestandenem Qualm, Alkohol, Schweiß, Urin und Erbrochenem. Wie konnten Männer sich nur freiwillig an so einem Ort aufhalten?

Ich schaute mich um. Es war früher Nachmittag und nur wenige Tische waren besetzt.

An einem stand Winnetou und redete eindringlich auf eine andere Rothaut ein, die eine Whiskyflasche vor sich stehen hatte.

Ich war anscheinend nicht die einzige, die einen Säufer in der Familie hatte.

Einzig an der Theke standen einige Männer. Sie hatten mein Eintreten bemerkt und musterten mich in einer Art und Weise, die ich nur als lüsternd bezeichnen kann. Als ob sie mir im Geiste die Kleider vom Leib rissen. Ich fühlte mich besudelt.

Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und wäre weggerannt.

Doch dann würde mein Vater weiter trinken.

Ich schluckte, ging zur Theke und stellte mich möglichst weit weg von den Männern hin, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Saloonbesitzers, Tom Tanigan, zu bekommen.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er zu mir kam, da er zuerst mit den anderen Männern dumme Bemerkungen über mich machte. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, sah aber ihre Blicke und wie sie auf mich deuteten.

Aber nicht nur Mr. Tanigan kam zu mir. Die anderen Männer stellten sich um mich herum auf.

Ich hatte Angst. So hatte ich mir den Besuch nicht vorgestellt.

„Was macht denn eine Lady hier? Willst du hier arbeiten? Nachdem dein Bruder von einer Hure gesäugt wurde, bist du wohl neugierig geworden.“

Mr. Tanigan stank. Nach Schweiß und Alkohol, genau wie die anderen, die mich umzingelten.

„Kommst du, um die Schulden deines Vaters zu bezahlen?“

So wie Mr. Tanigan mich ansah, redete er nicht von Geld.

„Ich...“ Mir fehlten die Worte.

„Willst wohl selbst erleben, was'n richtiger Kerl mit dir anstellen kann?“

„Bist aber viel zu anständig angezogen. Dein Kleid hat ja noch nicht mal'nen Ausschnitt, dass man sieht, was man kauft!“

Was auch immer ich jemals hier gewollt hatte, jetzt wollte ich nur noch raus. Weg von diesen Bestien.

Ich drehte mich um, doch dort stand ein Mann, der nicht zur Seite trat, als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er lächelte und wollte mich berühren.

Erschrocken wich ich zurück.

Und dann fasste mich der erste an. Er berührte mich am Arm.

„Da is viel zu viel Stoff. Soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?“

Mein Versuch, seine Hand weg zu schieben, scheiterte, er war viel stärker.

Tränen stiegen in mir hoch. Was auch immer jetzt passieren würde, ich war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Lassen Sie mich los. Ich will das nicht!“

Was daran so lustig war, dass sie lachten, verstand ich nicht. Dann fühlte ich eine andere Hand, die sich schmerzhaft in meinem Po verkrallte.

Ich schrie auf und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Gibt es hier keinen ehrbaren Mann, der bereit ist, einer Lady zu helfen?“

Es war Winnetou, auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, seine Stimme und sein leichter Akzent war für mich unverkennbar.


	3. Erwachsen

„Halt dich da raus, du dreckige Rothaut. Das geht dich nichts an.“

Gott, ich betete, dass er zu meiner Rettung kam.

„Wenn acht Männer eine junge Frau bedrängen, geht mich das etwas an. Egal, ob sie weiß, rot, gelb oder schwarz ist. Lasst von ihr ab. Sofort.“

„Oder was?“, höhnte der Kerl, der mich gekniffen hatte.

„Winnetou droht nicht. Winnetou handelt. Lasst sie in Frieden.“

Die Männer wichen angesichts dieses harten, gnadenlosen Tonfalls zurück.

„Du lügst, du bist nicht Winnetou!“

Gleichzeitig gingen sie noch weiter von ihm weg, so dass ich alleine an der Theke stand.

Der Indianer stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand etwa zehn Meter von mir weg.

Seine Büchse hielt er locker im Arm, so dass sie harmlos auf die Decke zielte.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Kein Muskel zuckte und doch... auf mich wirkte er gefährlicher als die anderen Männer zusammen.

„Ich bin Winnetou, der Häuptling der Mescalero-Apachen und euer Verderben, wenn ihr die Frau nicht in Frieden lasst und geht.“

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saloon „Winnetou...“

Auf einmal waren die Männer, die mich bedrängt hatten, verschwunden. Sie hatten den Salon in einer überstürzten Flucht verlassen. Einzig Mr. Tanigan, Winnetou, der andere Indianer und ich waren noch dort.

Ich wollte auch weg, wollte diesen elenden Ort verlassen, doch bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, sprach mich Winnetou an.

„Sie können unbesorgt sein. Niemand wird Sie belästigen. Mr. Tanigan wird Ihnen bestimmt weiterhelfen und sich entschuldigen, dass er nicht selbst eingegriffen hat.“

„Sicher, Mr. Winnetou. Es tut mir leid, Miss O'Braily. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Es klang so heuchlerisch. Er kuschte doch nur, weil er vor Winnetou Angst hatte. Doch ich akzeptierte es. Dann musste ich einen Augenblick überlegen, um mich zu entsinnen, warum ich hergekommen war.

„Ich... ich möchte wissen, wie viel mein Vater Ihnen schuldet.“

„Sicher, Miss O'Braily. Ich schaue nach.“

Er holte ein dreckiges und verschmiertes Buch hervor und klappte es auf.

„Seine Schuld beläuft sich auf 228,37 Dollar. Und wenn er nicht bald zahlt, werde ich zum Gericht gehen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr mir euer Haus als Pfand überlasst. Wenn ich nett bin, lass ich euch gegen Miete weiter dort wohnen.“

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Vater schuldete ihm zwar über zwei Monatslöhne, aber deswegen konnte er doch nicht einfach unser Haus beschlagnahmen. Oder doch?

Dann besann ich mich, schließlich hatte ich ein Druckmittel gegen ihn.

„Vielleicht können Sie das“, erwiderte ich so ruhig wie möglich. „ Aber dann werde ich zu Pater Bush gehen und ihn bitten, die Notizen, die Carol Smith mir gegeben hat, in der Messe vorzulesen. Was glauben Sie, wie viele Männer noch in den Saloon kommen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Sie kranke Mädchen zwingen zu arbeiten und riskieren, dass sich die Männer anstecken.“

Mr. Tanigan erbleichte und ich wusste, dass ich ihn erpressen konnte.

Es schickte sich nicht, so etwas zu tun, es war eine Schande für jede ehrbare Frau, doch lieber in Schande leben, statt auf der Straße zu sterben. Ich musste ein Kind großziehen.

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein bisschen höher und stellte meine Forderungen.

„Ich werde die Notizen bei mir behalten, wenn sie meinem Vater nie wieder Alkohol verkaufen und ihm Lokalverbot erteilen. In den nächsten Tagen rechne ich aus, welche Summe ich Ihnen jeden Monat zurückzahlen kann, um Vaters Schulden zu begleichen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?“

„Woher will ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht anlügen? Ich will die Notizen sehen.“

„Nein“, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind stärker, als ich es bin, und könnten mir die Notizen abnehmen und sie vernichten. Entweder Sie glauben mir oder nicht. Sollten Sie versuchen, meine Familie zu zerstören, werden Sie am darauf folgenden Sonntag in der Messe hören, dass ich nicht gelogen habe.“

Ich wusste, dass er einer der eifrigsten Kirchgänger war, obwohl Pater Bush fast jede Woche gegen seinen Sündenpfuhl wetterte. Bisher hatte dies scheinbar keinen Einfluss auf seine Kundschaft gehabt, doch die Angst, sich bei den Mädchen mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten anstecken zu können, würde bestimmt Auswirkungen haben.

Gut, dass Carol nicht geschrieben hatte, dass es ‚nur' ein Fieber war, das bei ihr nicht weichen wollte.

Ich blickte Mr. Tanigan an und hoffte, dass er nicht merkte, wie sehr ich zitterte.

„Ihr zahlt zehn Prozent Zinsen, dann bin ich einverstanden.“

„Zehn Prozent pro Jahr, nicht pro Monat.“

Der Unterricht meiner Mutter zahlte sich wieder einmal aus. An seiner finsteren Miene konnte ich erkennen, dass er an zehn Prozent pro Monat gedacht hatte.

„Einverstanden.“

Er hielt mir seine dreckige Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern schlug ich ein.

Er zerquetschte mir zwar beinah die Finger und ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als er losließ, aber das Geschäft war besiegelt.

Eigentlich war genau dies der Zeitpunkt, den Saloon zu verlassen, doch ich traute mich nicht, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen, hatte Angst, dass er versuchen würde, mich anzufassen.

„Sie können beruhigt gehen, Miss. Winnetou lässt nicht zu, dass Ihnen etwas passiert.“

Dankbar sah ich den Indianer an. Während meiner Verhandlung mit Mr. Tanigan hatte er sich nicht einen Zoll bewegt, hatte über mich gewacht.

„Vielen Dank, ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld, wie kann ich das gutmachen?“

Einer Rothaut etwas zu schulden, ist normalerweise peinlich, schließlich sind es minderwertige Wesen. So empfand ich es nicht. Winnetou war etwas Besonderes.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihr Vater dem Feuerwasser abschwört. Dann ist Ihnen mehr gelungen als Winnetou bei seinen Stammesangehörigen.“

„Das werde ich.“

Dann drehte ich mich um und verließ den Saloon.

 

Draußen schien die Sonne und nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Doch ich wusste, dass ich mir einen Feind gemacht hatte.

 

Die härteste Auseinandersetzung hatte ich noch vor mir: meinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass er ab sofort keinen Alkohol mehr bekommen würde.

Nach dem Grauen, das ich gerade hinter mir hatte, ging ich nach Hause, überzeugte mich, dass es Thomas gut ging und trank in der warmen Küche eine Tasse Tee. Ich umklammerte den Becher mit beiden Händen, da meine Finger stark zitterten und ich das belebende Getränk nicht verschütten wollte.

 

Als ich meinen Vater die Stufen hochkommen hörte, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte mindestens zwei Stunden in der Küche gesessen und vor mich hin gestarrt. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass die Magd angefangen hatte, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Dankbar nickte ich ihr zu und ging in die Stube, um den Tisch zu decken.

Ich war gerade fertig, als mein Vater frisch gewaschen den Raum betrat. Sein erster Weg führte zum Schrank, in dem die Whiskyflasche stand. Er goss sich das Glas halb voll und leerte es in einem Zug, er schüttete nach und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Mich hatte er – wie üblich – mit keinem Ton begrüßt.

Mir fiel auf, dass er in den letzten Monaten jeden Abend solche Mengen zu sich genommen hatte, ohne dass es mir aufgefallen war.

Wie viel hatte er direkt unter meinen Augen getrunken, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte? Und wie oft war er mittags in den Saloon gegangen, statt zu uns zu kommen?

Ich sagte noch nichts, wartete, bis wir zu Abend gegessen hatten. Mit vollem Magen war mein Vater nicht so aufbrausend.

 

Als er seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte, stand er auf und füllte sein Glas nach.

Ich blieb sitzen und hatte sittsam mein Haupt gebeugt, schaffte es aber dennoch, ihn zu beobachten – eine Kunst, die mir meine Mutter schon als kleines Mädchen beigebracht hatte.

„Vater, ich muss mit dir sprechen.“

„Hast du schon wieder dein Haushaltsgeld verschleudert? Hast du bei deiner Mutter überhaupt nicht gelernt, was das Wort ‚Sparen' bedeutet? Du hattest genug für diesen Monat. Du bekommst nichts.“

„Wie kann ich sparen, wenn du alles mit vollen Händen rausschmeißt? Bei Patrick hast du fast 30 Dollar anschreiben lassen und Mr. Tannigen schuldest du 228,37 Dollar. Wer weiß, wo du sonst noch anschreiben lässt. Wenn du schon nicht an mich denkst, solltest du dir wenigstens um Thomas' Zukunft Sorgen machen.“

Mein Vater wurde angesichts der Beschuldigung weiß wie die Wand. Mit zitternden Fingern stellte er sein Glas ab.

„Was bildest du unverschämtes Gör dir ein? Spionierst mir hinterher...“ Er brüllte mich an, warf mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf, doch schließlich fehlten ihm die Worte. Ich bemühte mich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich habe auch bei Patrick anschreiben lassen, weil ich mit dem Haushaltsgeld nicht zurecht kam. Wie du weißt, ist morgen Zahltag für die Magd, da hätte ich dich um Geld bitten müssen. Damit ich mich nicht zwei Mal mit dir streiten muss, habe ich Patrick gefragt, wie viel er von uns bekommt, und herausgefunden, dass du Schulden machst.“

Ich brach ab, wollte nicht erzählen, was im Saloon passiert war.

Mein Vater hatte sich hingesetzt und starrte auf das Glas vor sich.

Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion, einen beißenden Kommentar, doch es kam nichts. Er starrte einfach nur vor sich hin und schien ganz weit weg zu sein.

Als mir die Stille unerträglich wurde, versuchte ich, zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Vater?“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Er zuckte zusammen, löste seinen Blick von dem Glas und sah mich an.

„Du hattest damals Recht, als du mir vorwarfst, dass ich meine Heather im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch ich wusste nicht weiter. Wie du weißt, hatte Doktor Brown die Anweisung gegeben, dass sie sich nicht aufregen durfte, wenn sie Thomas nicht verlieren und selbst in Lebensgefahr geraten wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zu ihr ging, wurde Heather wütend. Sie bekam einen roten Kopf und beschimpfte mich. Sie gab mir die Schuld an ihrer Schwangerschaft, dabei hatte sie sich doch so viele Jahre nach einem weiteren Kind gesehnt. Der Doktor bekam bei einem seiner vielen Besuche Heathers Reaktion auf mich mit. Er nahm mich zu Seite und gab mir die Anordnung, mich von ihr fernzuhalten.“ Er schluchzte auf. Mein starker Vater, der noch nicht einmal bei der Beerdigung wirkliche Trauer gezeigt hatte, weinte. „Was hätte ich auch machen sollen? Er hatte ja Recht. Anfangs stahl ich mich hin und wieder nachts in das Schlafzimmer, damit ich sie wenigstens sehen konnte. Doch zum Ende der Schwangerschaft schlief Heather sehr unruhig und einmal erwachte sie, als ich gerade den Raum betrat. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, die Tür zuzuziehen, bevor sie mich erkannte. Doch danach riskierte ich selbst diese Besuche nicht mehr. In den Stunden nach der Geburt, bevor sie von uns schied, war sie wieder meine liebenswerte, lächelnde Heather, die mir alles verzieh. Aber wie soll ich mir selbst verzeihen? Wie soll ich ohne sie leben?“

Auch mir liefen die Tränen herab. Ich sah die Verzweiflung meines Vaters und hatte keinen Trost für ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Vater. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, zerstörst du nicht nur dein Leben, sondern auch das von Thomas und mir.“

„Das will ich nicht.“ Es war ein Flüstern, für mich war es alles, was ich wissen musste.

Ich stand auf, ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Als er mich so fest drückte, dass es mir den Atem raubte, wusste ich, dass wir den ersten Schritt geschafft hatten.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren nicht einfach. Ich musste meinen Vater drängen, mit mir einen Haushaltsplan aufzustellen. Auf den Cent genau sollte er mir sagen, wie hoch die Kosten für die Schmiede waren und wie viel er einnahm. Die Ausgaben für unseren Haushalt kannte ich zu genau.

Er war dazu nicht in der Lage. Ich stellte fest, dass meine Mutter früher die Bücher geführt hatte und Vater seit dem Beginn der Schwangerschaft keinen Eintrag in das Kassenbuch gemacht hatte. Schlimmer noch, es gab so gut wie keine Belege und eine nachträgliche Buchführung war unmöglich. Die Kasse war nicht leer, wie ich befürchtet hatte, sondern mit über 50 Dollar gut gefüllt. Trotz der Proteste meines Vaters nahm ich das Geld zur Verwaltung an mich.

Es war eine heftige Auseinandersetzung, aber ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dass ich ab sofort die Buchführung der Schmiede übernehmen würde und er keinen Einfluss mehr auf das Bargeld haben würde, bis die Schulden bei Mr. Tannigan und Patrick getilgt waren.

Am schlimmsten war nicht unsere finanzielle Situation, sondern Vaters schlechte Laune, weil er weder Alkohol noch Geld bekam. Er war zuerst unausstehlich und ich vermied jedes Zusammentreffen mit ihm.

Eigentlich war ich froh, dass er mir aus dem Weg ging. Ich hatte Angst, dass sich der Zwischenfall im Saloon herumsprechen und man mich verachten würde. Ich war so angespannt, dass ich mehrfach unsere Magd aus nichtigen Gründen anbrüllte. Dabei wollte ich das nicht, sie sollte gerecht behandelt werden – auch wenn sie mich nicht als ihre Herrin akzeptierte. Aber genau dieses Verhalten bewirkte, dass sie anfing, mich zu respektieren, und meinen Anweisungen folgte.

Als der Vorfall auch nach zwei Wochen nicht publik geworden war und mich auch niemand beim Kirchgang seltsam ansah, war ich mir sicher, dass es keinen Skandal geben würde.

Vielleicht schämten sich die Männer aus dem Saloon für das, was sie getan hatten und schwiegen deswegen. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Tannigan sie aus Sorge vor meiner Erpressung darum gebeten, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Die Gründe waren mir egal, ich war froh, dass mein Ruf nicht ruiniert war.

 

Als ich zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall im Saloon Patrick einen Teil seines Geldes geben wollte, weigerte er sich, es anzunehmen. Ich sollte zuerst die Schulden im Saloon abbezahlen und dann wiederkommen.

Er sah mich dabei in einer Art und Weise an, die nur eins bedeuten konnte: Er wusste über den die Geschehnisse im Saloon bescheid.

Peinlich berührt senkte ich meinen Kopf. Angesichts unserer finanziellen Lage konnte ich sein Angebot nicht zurückweisen und bedankte mich am nächsten Tag mit einem selbstgebackenen Kuchen.

Er hatte aber Recht, ich konnte nicht weiter vorgeben, dass ich Mr. Tannigan nicht kennen und ihm nichts schulden würde.

Am nächsten Sonntag kümmerte sich mein Vater um Thomas, während ich zur Kirche ging. Nach der Messe bat ich Mr. Tannigan um ein Gespräch. Pater Bush hatte ich gebeten, mir als Zeuge beizustehen. Egal, was Winnetou gesagt hatte, ich wollte mit diesem Mann keine Sekunde allein sein.

Ich überreichte dem Saloonbesitzer 20 Dollar und einen Vertrag, den ich mit Pater Bushs Hilfe aufgesetzt hatte.

Darin sagte ich zu, jede Woche fünf Dollar abzuzahlen, solange mein Vater keinen Alkohol mehr bekommen würde. Falls dies passieren würde, würde ich die Zahlung der Schulden verweigern.

Mr. Tannigan las den Vertrag zweimal durch, blickte erst mich, dann den Pater an und unterschrieb.

Anschließend warf er das Dokument auf den Boden, spie aus und verließ wortlos das Pfarrhaus.

Sein Verhalten war mir egal. Seine Unterschrift zählte.

Ich hob den Vertrag auf und gab ihn Pater Bush zur Aufbewahrung.

Erst als ich zu Hause war, gestattete ich es mir, mich weinend in mein Zimmer zu verkriechen.

Die Anspannung der letzten zwei Wochen war zu groß gewesen und meine Angst, zusammen mit Thomas auf der Straße zu landen, noch viel größer.

Erst zum Abendessen verließ ich mein Zimmer und als ich meinen Bruder in den Arm nahm und er mich zahnlos anlächelte, wusste ich, dass der Kampf sich lohnte.

 

Die nächsten drei Wochen verliefen friedlich.

Mein Vater brachte mir jeden Abend die Einnahmen aus der Schmiede und sagte mir, welche Ausgaben er hatte.

Während er mit Thomas spielte, führte ich das Kassenbuch und anschließend trug die Magd das Abendessen auf.

Jeden Sonntag gab ich Pater Bush 5 Dollar, die er an Mr. Tannigan weiterleitete.

Um das Geld zusammen zu bekommen, sparte ich eisern. Fleisch gab es nur noch sonntags und Patrick wusste schon nach wenigen Tagen, dass ich nur noch das welke Gemüse und schrumpeliges Obst kaufte.

Als mich Pater Bush im Mai darauf hinwies, dass ich aus meinen Kleidern herausgewachsen war, nickte ich nur und ging nach Hause.

Er hatte Recht. Egal in welches meiner Kleider ich schlüpfte, sie zwickten überall und hatten keinen Saum mehr, den ich auslassen konnte.

Geld für neuen Stoff hatte ich nicht.

Schweren Herzens ging ich auf den Dachboden. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte ich es nicht über mich gebracht, ihre Kleider wegzugeben. Sie waren mit zu vielen Erinnerungen behaftet. Jetzt würde ich sie abändern und tragen müssen.

Ich hatte ihre Kleidung zusammen mit einem Lavendelsäckchen in eine Truhe gelegt. Als ich einen Rock herausnahm, roch er nicht nach dem Kraut, sondern nach meiner Mutter. Ich atmete den Duft ein, und erinnerte mich an sie. Doch es stiegen nicht die Bilder aus glücklichen Kindertagen hoch, sondern aus dem Endstadium der Schwangerschaft, als sie unerträglich war.

Danach fiel es mir leicht, mir drei einfache Kleider und ein gute Garnitur herauszusuchen.

 

Zwei Tage später waren sie fertig. Ich war froh, dass ich endlich wieder passende Sachen hatte.

Doch ich hatte nicht mit der Reaktion meines Vaters gerechnet, als er mich zum ersten Mal in Mutters Sachen sah.

Es war Abend und ich stand am Herd, um das Essen abzuschmecken, als er eintrat.

Zuerst bemerkte ich nichts Auffälliges, ich begrüßte ihn und kümmerte mich um die Suppe, doch als er meinen Gruß nicht erwiderte, drehte ich mich um.

Er starrte mich an, dann flüsterte er „Heather?“

All seine Trauer und Verzweiflung lagen in diesem einen Wort.

Schweigend, ohne ein Wort zu sagen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er blickte mich noch einen Augenblick an, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

 

Erst spät in der Nacht kam er zurück. Ich lag schon im Bett, doch an seinem Gang und daran, wie er die Türen schlug, konnte ich hören, dass er nicht mehr nüchtern war.

 

Am nächsten Morgen ging er viel früher als üblich in die Schmiede.

Nachdem ich Thomas versorgt und ein wenig mit ihm gespielt hatte, legte ich mir mein einfaches Schultertuch um und ging die Treppe hinab, meinen Vater besuchen.

Ich musste mit ihm reden.

 

Als ich die Werkstatt betrat, hörte ich den schnellen Rhythmus von zwei Personen, die gemeinsam ein Eisen bearbeiteten.

Ich wollte ihre Konzentration nicht stören, deswegen hielt ich mich im Hintergrund, bis Vater das Eisen zurück ins Feuer legte. Dann räusperte ich mich.

Vater sah mich, drehte seinen Kopf und brüllte dem Knecht zu, dass er das Eisen nicht erkalten lassen dürfe, dann kam er zu mir.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er mich. Er ließ mir keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern überschüttete mich mit Vorwürfen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass meine Kundschaft kein Umgang für dich ist und du deswegen der Werkstatt fernbleiben sollst.“

„Es steht kein Pferd vor dem Tor“, verteidigte ich mich. „Ihr seid allein und ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Willst du mir wegen gestern Vorwürfe machen?“

Vater sah mich böse an, aber ich ließ mich nicht einschüchtern, hob mein Kinn und blickte ihm in die Augen. Doch bevor auch nur eine Anschuldigung meinen Mund verließ, verteidigte er sich.

„Du bist nicht meine Frau und ich bin alt genug, um auch mal zu trinken, wenn mir danach ist. Ich habe nicht vor, es wieder zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen. Du mischst dich da nicht ein!“

„Wenn ich mich nicht einmischen darf, dann kannst du dir jemand anderen suchen, der deinen Haushalt versorgt, die Bücher kontrolliert und deinen Sohn großzieht. Ich bin aber nicht hier, um mich mit dir zu streiten.“

Auch wenn es gut tat, meinem Vater die Meinung ins Gesicht zu sagen, hatte ich andere Pläne gehabt.

„Nein? Deine Mutter kam immer hier hin, wenn sie mir wegen irgendetwas Vorwürfe machen wollte.“

„Ich bin nicht meine Mutter“, stellte ich fest. „Dass sie mir sehr viel beigebracht hat und ich ihr ähnlich sehe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch so handle wie sie. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich um dich gesorgt habe. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“

„Wofür?“

Ich räusperte mich.

„Dafür, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass ich Mamas Kleider tragen muss, um Geld zu sparen. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, was für ein Schock das für dich sein könnte. Es tut mir leid.“

Sein Gesicht war verschlossen, doch er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und tätschelte unbeholfen meine Schulter.

„Auch mit Vorwarnung hätte mich der Anblick schockiert. Du siehst meiner Heather nicht nur ähnlich, du bewegst dich auch wie sie. Jedes Mal, wenn du mich anblickst und lächelst, sehe ich Heather. Und die Kleider haben es noch mehr verdeutlicht.“

„Wenn es dich stört, dann packe ich die Sachen wieder in die Truhe.“

Sie waren bequem und nichts zwickte, doch wenn mein Vater den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte, dann würde ich mich in meine alten Kleider zwängen.

Er schob mich zum Tor, wo viel Licht war, betrachtete mich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du siehst gut aus. Viel besser als in deinen Mädchenkleidern. Wenn ich nicht alles Geld versoffen hätte, könnte ich dir Stoffe für neue Kleidungstücke kaufen. So werde ich damit leben müssen.“

„Danke, Vater.“

„Nicht dafür. Schon gar nicht, nachdem ich gestern weggegangen und entgegen meinem Versprechen getrunken habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht hatte.“

Er hatte seine dreckige Lederschürze an und das Gesicht war rußverschmiert. Es störte mich nicht. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Ich hatte ihn zum letzten Mal so geherzt, als ich klein gewesen war und er mir sonntags vorgelesen hatte. Verlegen räusperte er sich. Dafür liebte ich ihn.

Ich löste mich von ihm und lächelte ihn warm an.

Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du nicht zu alt für so einen Kram?“

„Nicht bei meinem Vater.“

Ich winkte ihm zu und schlüpfte durch die Tür hinaus. Wir hatten eine weitere Hürde gemeistert.

Irgendjemand musste ich von diesem Erfolg erzählen, musste meine Freunde teilen. Die Magd würde mich zwar verstehen, aber sich bestimmt nicht mit mir freuen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich vorschlagen würde, etwas Besonderes zum Abendessen zu kochen.

Doch Patrick würde es.

Und mit etwas Glück würde er mich auch noch das passende Gemüse günstig anbieten.

Mit meinem Umschlagtuch wischte ich mir über das Gesicht. Es war ein warmer, dunkler Wollstoff, der nie richtig schmutzig, nur manchmal schmierig wurde. Ich sah an mir hinab. Obwohl ich meinen dreckigen Vater umarmt hatte, sah mein Rock noch manierlich aus. Nur ein kleiner, grauer Fleck verriet, dass ich in der Werkstatt gewesen war. Zu wenig, um mir an einem Werktag saubere Sachen anzuziehen.

Ich schürzte meine Röcke, als ich die Straße überquerte, und betrat kurz darauf Patricks Geschäft.

Er war aber nicht allein, sonder Miss Miller stand bei ihm und er rechnete ihre Einkäufe zusammen.

Da ich dieser Klatschtante keinen Grund geben wollte, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, ging ich auf Zehenspitzen in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was sie wieder als schrecklich anstößig empfand.

Sie schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, also widmete ich mich in Ruhe meinem Einkauf. Ein Kohlkopf lächelte mich verführerisch an. Wenn ich zur Feier des Tages auch noch eine Speckschwarte kaufen würde, gäbe es im Vergleich zu unseren sonstigen Mahlzeiten einen Festschmaus. Seufzend rechnete ich nach, ob ich es mir leisten konnte.

Ich verabschiedete mich gedanklich von dem Fleisch, als Miss Millers schrille Stimme zu mir rüberklang.

„Wenn seine Tochter nicht den Haushalt an sich gerissen hätte, wäre er ja eine gute Partie. Aber so herrisch, wie sie ist, wagt man es ja noch nicht einmal, ihn auf der Straße zu grüßen. Dabei ist er...“

„Miss Miller, ich...“ Patrick versuchte, sie zu stoppen, ich sah ganz genau seine bewusst ausdruckslose Miene. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater machte er sich überhaupt nichts aus dem Klatsch und Tratsch des Ortes. Viel lieber redete über gute Pferde.

Doch sie erkannte sein Desinteresse nicht und schwatzte weiter.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben von ihr ja schon mehr als nur einen Korb bekommen. Mich wundert, dass sich Miss O'Braily überhaupt noch in Ihr Geschäft traut.“

„Sie reden von etwas, was Sie überhaupt nichts angeht. Das macht 2,69 Dollar.“

Angesichts seines kalten, bestimmten Tonfalls zuckte ich zusammen.

„Schreiben Sie es an und schicken Sie wie üblich meinem Vater die Rechnung.“

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Miller, aber für Sie gibt es keinen Kredit mehr. Entweder zahlen Sie bar oder ich muss die Ware einbehalten.“

„Was soll das?“ Ihre Stimme stieg noch einige Oktaven höher und tat mir in den Ohren weh.

„Wer in meinem Geschäft Personen beleidigt, die mir lieb und teuer sind, bekommt keinen Kredit. Ich habe Sie schon bei Ihrem letzten Einkauf gewarnt, jetzt reicht es mir, dass sie meine Wünsche ignorieren. Zahlen Sie, oder ich räume die Ware weg?“

Was hatte Miss Miller beim letzten Einkauf erzählt, dass Patrick so verärgert war? So kannte ich ihn gar nicht.

„Ich habe kein Geld mit“, musste sie zugeben. Ihre Tonlage war gesunken, dafür hörte sich die Stimme weinerlich an.

„Tja, dann...“ Patrick zuckte mit den Achseln. „Denken Sie bitte beim nächsten Einkauf daran, Geld mitzubringen, und zahlen Sie bitte auch noch 22,15 Dollar. So viel schulden Sie uns noch. Und richten Sie Ihrem Vater meine besten Empfehlungen aus.“

Als Miss Miller sich wutentbrannt umdrehte und fast schon im Laufschritt das Geschäft verließ, versteckte ich mich mehr schlecht als recht hinter einem Getreidesack. Sie war jedoch so aufgeregt, dass sie mich nicht bemerkte.

Nachdem ihr Schatten aus dem Eingang verschwunden war, stand ich auf und blickte ihr aus dem Fenster hinterher.

Miss Miller eilte zur Kutsche ihres Vaters und schien sich bei ihm bitterlich über Patricks Verhalten zu beschweren.

„Sie wird es nie verstehen. Selbst hier, wo auf eine Frau vier Männer kommen, fragt sie sich nicht, warum sie noch keinen Antrag bekommen hat. Sie gibt immer den andern die Schuld.“ Patrick war hinter mich getreten und blickte auf die Straße.

„Glaubt sie ernsthaft, dass mein Vater auch nur einen Moment erwägt hat, sie zu heiraten?“

„Sie glaubt es bestimmt, aber dein Vater mag zwar hin und wieder zu viel trinken, aber verrückt ist er noch lange nicht.“

Miss Miller war eigentlich hübsch und erfahren in der Haushaltsführung, aber ihr bösartiges Mundwerk schaffte es, jeden abzustoßen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihre Wort nicht ernst nehmen sollte – und doch, sie hatte mich mit ihren bösen Kommentaren getroffen.

„Was sie eben gesagt hat...“ Ich zögerte. Wie sollte ich es ausdrücken?

„Glaube ihr kein Wort. Ohne dich würde dein Vater jetzt auf der Straße betteln und Thomas hätte den Winter nicht überlebt.“

„Das meine ich nicht. Sondern das, was sie über uns gesagt hatte.“

Ich sah angestrengt aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass Patrick mir nicht sagen würde, dass es nur Freundschaft zwischen uns geben würde.

„Aus ihr sprach der Neid. Ich werde dich noch fragen, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest. Ich kann mir an meiner Seite niemand sonst vorstellen. Doch das hat noch Zeit.“

Es war genau das, was ich hören wollte, und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke, dass du wartest.“

Starke Hände zogen mich in eine Umarmung und ich schmiegte mich glücklich an ihm.

So standen wir einige Minuten und beobachteten, dass Miss Miller zu ihrem Vater in die Kutsche stieg und fort fuhr.

Ich war glücklich. Auch wenn es noch einige Jahre dauern würde, bis mein Vater seine Trauer überwunden hatte und eine neue Gefährtin auswählte, machte es mir nichts aus.

Wenn ich jetzt Patrick heiraten würde, würden alle tuscheln, dass ich zu jung für eine Ehe sei und dass ich vor meinem Vater fliehen würde. Das war aber nicht mein Motiv.

Für mich war viel wichtiger, dass Thomas mich brauchte und ich nicht bereit war, ihn an eine andere Frau abzutreten. Auch wenn meine Mutter ihn geboren hatte, er war mein Sohn. Und wenn er in zwei oder drei Jahren laufen konnte, dann würde es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm sein, dass er in einem anderen Haus wohnte. Das hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Als ein rassiger schwarzer Hengst vor dem Laden stehen blieb. merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr Patricks volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Pferde waren halt seine große Liebe.

Dann sah ich, wer abstieg, und ich beobachtete ihn. Es war Winnetou.

Irgendwie war er genau wie mein Vater und Patrick schon immer Teil meines Lebens gewesen. Zuerst nur schemenhaft und von ganz weit weg. Doch dann wurde er zu meinem rettenden Engel. Vor ihm brauchte ich keine Geheimnisse zu haben und so hielt ich Patrick fest, als er sich von mir lösen wollte, als Winnetou die Schwelle überschritt.

Ich wollte, dass er von uns erfuhr.

Winnetou reagierte auch so, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Als er uns sah, strahlten seine Augen, er lächelte mich an und neigte zur Begrüßung den Kopf.

Ich lächelte zurück und als Patrick die Umarmung löste, ließ ich es zu. Er ging an die Theke, doch Winnetou blieb vor mir stehen.

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller klopfte. Er war mit seinen edlen Gesichtszügen, den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem schlanken Körper, der von seiner indianischen Tracht umschmeichelt wurde, einfach atemberaubend schön.

Doch da ich wusste, was ich wirklich wollte – Patrick –, blieb ich ruhig stehen und lächelte ihn an.

„Winnetou macht sich Sorgen. Haben sich die Männer aus dem Saloon benommen? Oder haben sie es gewagt, Sie noch einmal zu belästigen?“

„Nein“, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Danke für Ihre Sorge. Mit Mr. Tannigan habe ich eine Vereinbarung getroffen, Vaters Schulden in Raten zu zahlen.“

„Das freut Winnetou. Wie geht es Ihrem Vater? Ist er dem Feuerwasser entkommen?“

„Noch nicht ganz. Aber er kämpft dagegen an. Das ist für mich alles, was zählt.“ Ich erinnerte mich, dass auch er einen Grund gehabt hatte, den Saloon aufzusuchen. Ich brauchte die Frage noch nicht einmal zu formulieren, als sein Ausdruck traurig wurde.

„Mir war kein Erfolg vergönnt. Mein Stammesbruder hat den Stamm verlassen und sich ganz dem Feuerwasser hingegeben.“

„Das tut mir leid.“ Spontan nahm ich seine Hand und drückte sie, ließ sie schnell los, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, ob es ihm recht war.

„Danke.“ Er blickte mich ernst an, dann nickte er mir zu und ging zu Patrick.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später ging, wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich in zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

 

Die Wochen und Monate vergingen. Vaters Kampf gegen den Alkohol war erfolgreich. Immer länger wurden die Zeiten, in denen er keinen Tropfen anrührte. Nur noch ganz selten passierte es, dass ihn etwas so aufwühlte, dass er Trost im Alkohol suchte.

Der Sommer kam und es wurde Herbst. Anfang Oktober schaffte ich es, Mr. Tannigan die letzte Rate zu überreichen. Dank eines Auftrages des Bürgermeisters hatte Vater mehr Geld eingenommen als erwartet.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten konnte ich es mir wieder leisten, Kaffee und frisches Fleisch zu kaufen und feierte es mit einem Festmahl.

 

Als Winnetou beim ersten Wintersturm noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, um die bestellten Bücher abzuholen, sorgte ich mich sehr um ihn.

In der Zeit machte Thomas seine ersten wackeligen Schritte.

 

Erst kurz vor Weihnachten erfuhr Patrick von einem heruntergekommenen Westmann, der seine Vorräte bei ihm aufstockte, dass Winnetou im Sommer am Berg Hancock von einem Sioux erschossen worden war.

An dem Abend kam Patrick zum ersten Mal in unser Haus und erzählte mir, was er erfahren hatte. Er war bei mir, als mir die ersten Tränen über die Wange liefen. Er nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Obwohl Vater nicht verstand, warum ich trauerte, ließ er uns allein im Wohnzimmer und brachte Thomas ins Bett.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich keine Träne mehr hatte und ich nicht mehr ständig schluchzte. Erst dann ließ Patrick mich los und ging.

An der Tür drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, Beth. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Ich will nicht mehr auf einen unbestimmten Zeitpunkt warten, um mit dir zusammenzuleben, zu lachen und zu weinen. Ich will dich sofort.“

Ich nickte. Er hatte Recht, wenn selbst ein Mann wie Winnetou nicht sicher war, was konnte uns dann geschehen?

Patrick umarmte mich und dann war er zur Tür hinaus.

Als ich Vater sagte, dass Patrick mir einen Antrag gemacht hatte, nickte er zustimmend und schlug vor, dass Thomas bei uns wohnen konnte und er abends zu Besuch kommen würde.

Ich bat mir Bedenkzeit aus, um mit Patrick darüber zu sprechen.

Er war einverstanden.

 

Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten, als mein Vater mich zum Altar geleitete. Pater Bush hielt eine ergreife Rede, doch meine Augen hatten sich auf Patrick geheftet. Er war alles, was zählte. Nachdem wir die Ringe getauscht hatten, musste ich mir eine Freudenträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen.

Doch die Freude verging, als wir die Kirche verließen und ich auf der anderen Straßenseite einen schwarzen Haarschopf sah. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es Winnetou sei. Dass der Westmann Patrick eine fantastische Geschichte erzählt hatte, um einen Rabatt zu bekommen. Als der Indianer sich umdrehte, erkannte ich meinen Irrtum.

Es tat so weh.

 

Monate später – ich hatte von Patrick die Buchführung übernommen, nahm ich das Paket mit Winnetous Bestellung unter dem Tresen weg.

Es war in Ölpapier eingewickelt und fest verschnürt. Lange hielt ich es in den Händen und konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich damit anfangen sollte.

Dann nahm ich es und brachte es in unser Schlafzimmer. Ich legte das Paket unten in meinen Nachttisch.

 

Dort liegt es immer noch. Es ist mein ganz persönlicher Schatz.

 

Ende


End file.
